


The Sky Princess and the Space Unicorn

by Storycollector



Category: Spark a Space Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storycollector/pseuds/Storycollector
Summary: Fourteen years passed from the tragedy called The Shattering, however the people of Pearsia are too busy with building their new, perfect world and celebrating their beloved princess Sora to let the past haunt them. And there are those who keep doing their damnedest to keep the buried hurtful past from disturbing the peace and happiness of present day.





	The Sky Princess and the Space Unicorn

_Five years ago._

Milky Bay. That was the name of this beach. It was long and full of people during the day, but the nights were a lot quieter especially if you knew your way around this place and were able to find a hidden beautiful lagoon. Perfect spot for gazing at the night sky.

Usually her caretaker preferred her to go to bed early, but today was a special evening. Sora knew it was the night of the ‘raining stars’ when citizens of all around the planet Pearsia watch shooting stars and Selenity liked to join. Pearsia was a very young settlement - almost as old as Sora herself - and every tradition was important for developing a thriving  
spirit of community. At least that's what Selenity said and Sora believed them. She had no reason not to since she knew that an immense portion of culture, and people, was lost to a tragedy called The Shattering. And since she was who she was, she came to her guardian and asked him if she can come watch the shooting stars along with the rest of Pearsia.

At first, Selenity looked at her with a face she was too young to be able to decipher. Then, however, they smiled at last: “I guess you can, you’re old enough.”

“But tomorrow it’s off to bed early again.” “Pinkie promise,” giggled Sora.

They walked for a while, their feet washed by the cold sea and caressed by the sand so bright it was almost white in daylight. “Look,” said Selenity out of the blue.

Sora stopped dancing among the waves and looked up. A lone shooting star. “There’s another one,” yelped the child and stretched her arm to the sky. Then she noticed something on her hand and began to examine it. “The star…,” she started. “It looks just like-“ “Your stellar mark, yes.” Selenity nodded smiling.

“You’re gifted or, as some say, you have been touched by the stars. You and a few others were born with a mark like this, the rest of us…We have to have it tattooed on our skin,” Selenity patted their shoulder blade.

“Does yours look like a star?” “No, that one can be found only on the members of the royal family,” Selenity shook their head slightly. “Oh, right…” Sora knew she was a princess. Selenity told her already and she was reminded of this during her life whenever she had to dress nicely and attend some ceremony. Like the Commemoration Ceremony and the Day of Homecoming.

Sora looked on her caretaker: “Did you watch shooting stars back then on Bana?” They nodded: “I did. Sometimes.” Sora turned back to the burning rocks speeding through the cosmic darkness and didn’t notice how her caretaker started to blink rapidly because their eyes were getting itchy and threatened to fill with tears.

“Sora,” said Selenity as if remembering something. The girl perked up. “Do you want me to teach you something?” “Yeees,” she didn’t hesitate. Her caretaker took her right hand: “Concentrate your power in your star touched spot.”

Sora closed her eyes and focused on her task. “It glows! It glows!” Laughed and shouted Sora when she opened her eyes and saw her birthmark shining.

“Did my parents have the same mark?”

“Your father did. So did all relatives on your father’s side. Your grandmother, your…Say, aren’t you cold?”

“Is it true that the shooting star can fulfill a wish?” “Perhaps, if your faith is strong enough.” “Did you ever wish upon a star?” “Long, long ago. We should get back to the palace, to catch some Zs.” “I’m not tiiiired,” Sora wanted to protest but let out a huge yawn. “I see,” chuckled Selenity.

Sora was in bed sleeping, when Selenity was still looking out from the palace window hoping to catch some more shooting stars. None showed up though and this was the moment his quilt has used to creep on him. _Don’t think of the past, you can’t change anything. Think of this moment. Think of tomorrow. You must keep going on. She needs you. You failed once, it mustn’t happen again._

“Sometimes your wishes don’t come true. Not the way you hoped they would…” whispered Selenity so quietly and gently they merely breathed it out.


End file.
